Never-ending Flow of Time
by Nifawiwa
Summary: The Zero Requiem has been executed. Lelouch, the Demon Emperor, was dead. Everyone seemed to accept that fact and started to live on. Except one particular assassin. Being saved from near death and with his Geass now restrained, he refuses to believe that his big brother has actually died and hence he sets out to find him. The world may not have become so peaceful after all.
1. Prologue

**Turn 00**

 _Prologue_

''That's right, I thought so. 'Cause I know who you really are, and your heart, I know everything about you, big brother...''

His heavy eyelids dropped as the last breath left his frail and weakened body. He sacrificed his life and instead gave it to his first and only family, the big brother, who later became known as the Demon Emperor. He died loving his brother unconditionally and believing, that his death wasn't in vain, that his big brother would live on and find happiness.

He would have rather died than seen his only family meet the same fate.

.

.

.

 _''We're loosing him!''_

 _''Quick, hand me the defibrillator!''_

A wave of electric shock coursed through the barely clinging to life body.

 _''Again!''_

Another series of electricity shook the almost lifeless boy.

 _''Registering pulse, stabilizing.''_

 _''For now. His heart is too weak to survive on it's own. Any news from that school?''_

 _''None yet. No one is responding.''_

 _''Not surprising. After all, it is a rather chaotic situation out there.''_

 _''So what should we do about the boy?''_

 _''...If we want him to begin healing, we don't really have a choice.''_

 _''But sir, we can't do that without the right authorization!''_

 _''We can't wait for that! Besides, it isn't something that the respective authority would disagree on.''_

 _''Still...''_

 _''I'll have this on me, who knows how much time will pass until someone comes looking for him.''_

 _''Alright, let's prepare for the operation then.''_

.

.

.

Steady beeping filled the frail boy's head. So rhythmic, so monotonic, so painful. Yes, it was indeed an agony listening to nothing more except the repeating sound, echoing and echoing with no stop. It was impossible to count how many times it coursed through the boy's mind. The only thing that was left for the unfortunate soul was to wait. To wait and hope that eventually the beeping will cease and something else, something more appealing will reach his ears. That in time the blackness will fade away and light will take it's place.

 _That the feeling of the endless flow of time wouldn't be the only thing familiar to him._

 _And finally, that long wait has come to an end._

~ _End of Prologue~_

 **A/N: I had this idea for quite a while now, so I thought 'Why not give it a go?'. So I did. This is only the prologue, expect the first chapter soon. Though I would like for you to tell me if whether this idea seems interesting to you or complete nonsense, I'd appreciate that.**

 **See y'all later then!**


	2. Turn 01

**Turn 01**

 _The Awakening_

A faint light broke through the curtains of the white hospital room and reached the patient's eyelids. Even though no one else would have been bothered by it or even noticed the thin ray of soft yellow, the boy's eye twitched a bit and he slowly opened them. At first everything was just a blur to him, his brain couldn't register any specific outlines of anything. He gently turned his head to the source of the light, before moving it to from where that annoying beeping was spreading. Some colorful lights were shining on whatever those things were and it made the frail boy somewhat confused. _Where... is this?_

The young student tried to move, but soon came across a problem: not only did his body felt weak beyond belief, but there were also some kind of wires and other mechanisms connected all over him. Only then did he realize he even had a mask on his lower face, which was meant to let him breathe better. This all confused the young patient greatly and he tried to remember what could have led to him being in this situation.

And then, all of a sudden, all the of past events' memories flooded into his mind. The Geass Order, his own power, the mission he was sent to do, Ashford Academy, Zero, the Black Knights, his big brother Lelouch and the sacrifice he made so save him when Lelouch's own comrades turned against him. He, Rolo, died in order to secure the life of his only family.

And yet, here he was, alive, even if not so well.

When those thoughts finally entered the boy's mind, he groggily brought his hand, connected to a few wires and a hospital drip, to his face and roughly removed the oxygen mask. Without looking his other hand's pale fingers found the wires and took them out one by one, ignoring the pain it brought. Some different sounds began spreading from the machines, but he paid no mind to it. There were also some sort of small metal plates on his chest, but before he had a change to remove them as well, the hospital room's door opened and a young female walked in with a paper file in one hand. But when she saw that the patient inside was very much awake and even began changing things on his own, her brown eyes widened and she retreated back into the corridor. She seemed very young and was probably taken aback by such actions.

But Rolo wasted no time. He hastily ripped off the metal plates off his chest, which made the main machine change the beeping into one full sound, and let down his frail legs difficultly and slowly sat up. Guess pushing the Geass into overdrive really took a toll on him it seemed. It was a miracle how he even managed to survive. _But still..._

The door opened once again and this time what looked like two nurses and a doctor came in. One of the women immediately went over to the machines, and the other came to him, while the doctor stood in front of the boy's bed. He was a man in his mid sixties and had this strong aura around him. He didn't waste any time and spoke:

''I see you've finally awaken. But you shouldn't do that, your body is still very weak. Please, lay down.'' The doctors voice was deep and calming, though some worry could be also heard.

Rolo held an indifferent expression as he said the following words:

''Sorry, but I do not have time for this.''

Immediately afterwards he tried to activate his Geass, but a burning pain slashed through his right eye and his chest, which made the boy gasp loudly and clench both of the areas in pain. The nurses looked frightened and tried to get him to lay down by force as much as they dared. Since Rolo was in a rather unpleasant shock and instantaneous agony, he didn't resist too much. _My Geass... Didn't work?_

''Please, don't struggle, it'll only make it worse for you.'' The elder man said gently and he observed the young boy, though visible alarm too entered his eyes. ''I take it your name is Rolo Lamperouge, am I correct?''

The student didn't reply. Even though the pain had already vanished, he still clenched his chest area and covered his closed right eye. He had to be careful now – it would be best to first figure out how much they know before answering any of their questions. His Geass didn't work right now, so he had no advantage in this situation. Furthermore, the nurses didn't waste time and were already connecting the torn-off wires and mechanisms to him once again. That he did not like at all.

''Well, Rolo, we managed to contact your school, but they didn't seem to know any of you relatives or friends. And since your heart was and is very unstable and weak, we took the liberty and implanted a cardiac stimulator in your chest. It makes sure your heart works and doesn't let it stop.''

At that the boy's visible eye widened and he slowly took his hand off the other one, bringing it to his chest area as well as the other. _Could that be it? Could that be what stops my Geass? You would think that it would only solve the problem of my heart stopping whenever I activate my Geass, but it seems the other way around has happened... My heart probably_ _ **has**_ _to stop in order for the power to work._

"Now, could you tell us if there is someone we can contact about you?"

Rolo stiffened at this and turned his eyes to the window. Lelouch was the first thing that came to his mind, but he quickly shook that stupid thought out. Last time he saw his big brother they were escaping from the Black Knights, and he didn't know how much time has passed since and in what situation Lelouch was now in. It was obviously too risky to mention him. But other than that... What should he say? Maybe he can fake a memory loss, but that could also bring more problems. He needs to come up with a believable lie and quick. Something what wouldn't connect him with anyone, let alone the Black Knights.

"No." The boy finally spoke, still gazing out the window. "I live by myself at that school. My parents abandoned me and I have no idea where they are."

That earned some sorrowful glances from the nurses, but the doctor didn't give up.

"But there must be someone we can-"

"There isn't, I told you." Rolo interrupted him, snapping. Thinking for a moment, he added: "Unless you count the director, who took care of all the formal things." Sure, it wouldn't be good if he mentioned Lelouch, but Rolo didn't have a choice.

"Good, thank you. We'll contact him directly then." The elder man nodded and glanced at he file he had in his hand. "Now there are a few other questions I wish to ask-"

"Who brought me here?" The boy cut him off him again. A certain thought entered his mind and he grew suspicious. Rolo was certain that he passed out in that knightmare, so whoever found him must have contacted the authorities about it, or they _should_ have done that. If that was the case, the doctor wouldn't be asking about his school, but instead about the knightmare. Heck, if they knew about it, in the time he was unconscious they would have surely found out about his connection to the Black Knights. So the only reasonable explanation for this is that the one who brought him here didn't say anything about the machine. The question is, why?

''Oh, it was a girl about your age. You are very lucky that she found you and took you here in time, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to save you. I believe she also performed a manual resuscitation, which is quite impressive for a girl this age. But since still quite a lot of time had passed before we were able to give you full medical treatment and your body was barely clinging to life at that point, not to mention that your heart received an incredibly strong attack, you fell into a coma for quite some time.'' The doctor explained seriously and looked directly into the boy's eyes.

''And how long was that?''

''Fifteen weeks.''

Rolo was, to say the least, taken aback by such information. He was out more than three months, and _so_ much could have changed in that period. Now he definitely couldn't waste any more time here. But that isn't going to be easy.

''Alright, so now, if I may, I'll ask a few questions, regarding your health.'' The doctor opened the file and took out a pen. ''The most important one – how are you feeling now? Does it hurt anywhere?''

''I feel fine.'' The boy answered indifferently and quickly changed the position of his hands, so that they would be laying on his chest crossed. Rolo knew that he had to say everything was alright, otherwise they wouldn't let him out anytime soon.

''Are you sure? Your records indicate that you lack some important vitamins and minerals, but that's to be expected. You should feel weakened, which is normal. We'll write you on some physiotherapy activities to help strengthen your body.'' The elder man talked as he wrote down in something in that file. ''Now that you're awake, we'll also to run a few tests on you to determine if your body is functioning normally.''

Rolo's eye twitched a bit in annoyance, since it was obvious they weren't planning on letting him out anytime soon.

''And how long are you planning on keeping me here?'' He asked, trying to hide his growing irritation.

''I can't say for sure, but until it's certain that your body has recovered.'' The doctor said simply and rose his gaze to the young patient. ''Now, we'd like to know how did you get in such a situation that you requested immediate medical attention?''

The former Black Knight bit his lip and looked down. _What should I_ _tell them_ _? I guess I could just..._

''What did the girl who brought me here say?'' The boy slowly asked. He had to be certain.

''That she found you unconscious in the forest and immediately brought you here. She didn't knew anything else.''

''I see...'' The young student appeared to the other as if lost in thought. If he was out for three months, it wouldn't seem strange if he had some memory issues. It wasn't the same as forgetting his family member though. This shouldn't cause to much trouble. ''To be honest, I don't quite remember. The most recent events seem blurry to me.''

''I understand.'' The man nodded as he took a note. ''That isn't surprising, it's common for people who woke up from a coma to have memory issues. But don't worry, it'll come back eventually.''

Rolo just nodded and looked up at the doctor. _This is so troublesome..._

''Alright, that'll be all for now. We'll let you rest now. Your breakfast will come shortly.'' The elder man said and was beginning to leave with the nurses, before Rolo stopped him.

''Excuse me, but, about this girl... Could I see her?'' He asked. There was something suspicious about her, he had to know what. There has to be a reason for hiding the truth, there always is.

The doctor looked at him and smiled gently.

''Of course, if that wouldn't tire you too much.''

''No, I'd like to meet her as soon as possible, please.'' Rolo said politely. The best course of action now was to play nice. It would be troublesome to try and get out without being able to use his Geass.

''Alright. Oh, by the way,'' He added suddenly and took out a black bag out of his white gown's pocket. ''These are your belongings we found on you.'' One of the nurses took the bag and handed it to Rolo. He was surprised he had anything at that time, but maybe his memory was indeed a bit scrambled up. ''Goodbye for now.''

The young Geass wielder waited patiently until he was all alone in the room before slowly opening the bag. There were only two things inside: his newly acquired pocket knife and...

Rolo's chest tightened and he let out an inaudible gasp at the sight of his phone and that locket Lelouch gave to him on his birthday. For some reason this moved the boy quite a bit. So much time had passed since they were separated, so many things could have happened in that time. His pale fingers gently clenched the cold metal heart and he closed his eyes.

 _Brother... I'll come to you, I'll find you. We'll be able to be a family again, I promise._

 _~End of Chapter 1~_


	3. Turn 02

**Turn 02**

 _A Guest_

Two weeks have passed since Rolo woke up from his coma. If it was in his power, he would have walked out of the hospital a long time ago, but unfortunately, the doctors didn't share the same thoughts, and even if they did, it was practically impossible for Rolo to achieve that. At least some progress has been made. The frail boy was no longer attached to those annoying wires and machines, moreover he was transferred into a completely different kind of ward. There were no electronic devices and such things, which pleased Rolo greatly, since now he didn't have to feel as weak, at least mentally. His physical abilities were a whole other story. The rehabilitation started soon afterwards his talk with that doctor, since the young boy insisted it and the elder didn't see any harm in it. But even though Rolo was placed under different kinds of tests and experiments while in the Geass Order, he did not expect his recovery be so... hard and painful. He was greatly irritated by the weakness his body showed and by the simple exercises he couldn't accomplish. The crutches didn't help his pride too.

That girl, whose name is Kayla Zumberg as he learned from the doctor, was also on his mind these past few days. It wasn't surprising; who wouldn't be interested in a mysterious person who saved you from near death without asking any questions. Sure, it was too early to say that, but it wasn't like she was forbidden on meeting Rolo, the doctors said so, but that girl hasn't shown herself in two weeks on her own wishes. The doctor responsible for the brunet, Zachary Feled as he introduced himself properly, had informed Rolo's 'savior' of the patient's awakening and had asked her to visit him, but she still hasn't responded. The injured young student was growing anxious and irritated by the day because of this whole mess.

To say that Rolo has been doing nothing else besides rehabilitation would be incorrect. Now that he wasn't hooked up to those machines and wasn't restricted by various wires anymore, he didn't waste any free time in this place and tried to solve the problems at hand. One of his main concerns at the moment was the incapability of using his Geass. True, he knew the downside of his power was that his heart stopped everytime he used it, but the thought that it was necessary for his blood-pumping organ to stop it's work in order to use his Geass never crossed his mind. And with that cardioverter-defibrillator, or ICD in short, planted in his chest that sent signals to his heart every two beats, not letting it stop for more than two seconds, it was practically impossible to use his power as he pleased. Rolo learned, that this is not how an ICD originally works, only sending signals to the heart when it's rate or rhythm was off, but the brunet's case was different. His heart wasn't strong enough to work on its own, so it was up to the ICD to keep it going, so removing the machine from his body was also not an option. However, there was a rough solution to this, though it would be quite hard to execute everytime.

Rolo opened his eyelids, revealing a pair of violet orbs staring at the ceiling of his dark hospital room. The last check-up has passed long ago, and it was near midnight. He, like every other patients, had to be sleeping soundly and resting. Keyword _had_. The brunet had been laying on his bed for a few hours now, pretending to be asleep. In truth, he had something else in mind. The were two reasons why he chose this time of the day to practice his solution: one, it was deadly quiet at the hospital at night, so he could focus to the fullest, and two, the young student couldn't risk being seen by someone while attempting this dangerous stunt.

The brunet silently rolled out of this bed and let down his bare feet onto the cold ground. His pale hand gropingly searched for the teal cellphone on the nightstand before grabbing his crutches and unsteadily heading towards the bathroom. He's been doing the rehabilitation for two weeks now, but that didn't mean he could yet again soundly walk on his own. Flickering on the light, that made his violet pools narrow, he entered the small room and closed the door behind him. The boy lowered the toilet lid and sat atop of it, silently placing his crutches against the wall. There was only approximately a twenty percent chance he could actually pull this off to the maximum today, because he only has been testing this plan for three days now. Even so, every time he tried the percentage grew, and sooner or later he should be able to do it with the chance of at least eighty percent, maybe even ninety.

Without wasting any time, the young patient opened his phone and selected the chronometer. Every time the boy does this, the time differs a bit, since his heart doesn't beat exactly the same all the time. Still, the change is minimal, but Rolo couldn't take any chances, he wanted accurate numbers. And so the brunet gently placed his pale fingers on the side of his still frail neck, finding the pulse immediately. With one hand on the start button and the other on his neck, Rolo waited a few seconds to be sure his pulse is stable before pressing ' _start_ ' the moment he felt a beat. When three beats in total pulsed through his neck, the boy immediately stopped the chronometer. The time read 1.78 seconds. The time between his heartbeats in about 0.89 seconds. Taking in account his other tries, the average comes out about 0.85 seconds. As he had learned, the defibrillator sends signals not exactly the moment his heart beats, but approximately 0.1 seconds before the beat. So if we subtract this number, we get that the free time when the brunet has is about 1.6 seconds. Even though Rolo already knew this, he couldn't help but frown at the number. _1.6 seconds..._ That's all he has if he manages to perfect the timing. 1.6 seconds to use his Geass.

This was his only solution if he wished to be able to use his Geass even for awhile. It was incredibly risky and dangerous for a couple of reasons: if he timed his power wrongly, a stinging pain would course through his body from the shockwave, and even though it would only last for maximum two seconds, those few moments could be crucial to him. Even if the timing was right, stopping the already weak heart for numerous times could result in serious damage later on, defibrillator or no defibrillator. When Rolo's in the hospital, he's more free to practice, since even if something happens, no ones is going to let the brunet die here, so it's practically the only opportunity he has. But when he's out of here... Even if the young assassin doesn't want to admit it, he'll have to restrain from using his Geass and only allow it in crucial situations. He already almost died once and he has no wish on doing so again.

 _Here comes the hard part._

Gently placing his palm on his chest area and glancing at his cellphone, Rolo prepared. Like mentioned before, it was only about twenty percent chance he'll be able to use up all the 1.6 seconds, so for now the brunet will stick to only one second. It's easy with a chronometer, but he won't have this thing all the time, so he had to learn how to feel his heartbeat even a little bit. That required great focus, that's why he chose the night. When the assassin will be able to do that freely, it will be much easier to use his Geass in that time limit.

Rolo inhaled deeply and exhaled, focusing on the beat he felt with his pale hand. If he really tried, he could sense almost unnoticeable waves in his chest area, signaling the work of the ICD. The brunet had to time the use of his Geass accordingly, activating it just a part of a second later after the signal is sent to his heart.

Easier said than done.

The moment he felt a slight wave course through his chest, he tried activating his Geass, but hesitated for a few milliseconds. That threw the young student a bit off-course in his sense of time, which resulted in canceling his power a bit too late - stinging pain hit his chest area along with his right eye. Rolo gasped loudly and grasped the two places with his still weakened hands.

''Damn it...'' He muttered irritated as he slowly let go of the two areas, from which the pain quickly left, though the memory of it still remained. _I still can't sense the time correctly._

The brunet ended up repeating the process with a few minutes pauses in between to let his heart rest. The next tries were more successful than the first, but the young assassin was still not satisfied. He felt too weak and he hated it.

* * *

As Rolo was getting dressed up in his school uniform, since he didn't really have any other clothes, doctor Feled came in along with a nurse to do the regular check-up.

''How are you feeling today, Rolo?'' The man asked gently as he took out the brunet's file.

''Fine.'' The boy answered indifferently as he buttoned up his jacket.

''How is your body doing?''

The young patient frowned a bit at that question, but answered it nonetheless. ''Still a bit too weak.''

''I see. There are no tests scheduled for today, only your regular rehabilitation.'' The doctor took some notes before glancing up at the boy, whose temperature and pressure were being measured by the nurse. ''I also have some news for you. We finally managed to contact miss Zumberg and she would be delighted to visit you today, if that is alright with you.''

Rolo turned his head toward the older man and nodded without a second's hesitation. ''Yes, I would like to meet her today.''

''Good. I'll inform her then. She should arrive at the visiting hours.'' The doctor announced before taking his leave, along with the young nurse, who had already finished the procedures.

Being left alone, the brunet clicked his tongue and slowly laid down on his bed. So finally he gets to meet this mysterious girl. The boy had already somewhat rehearsed the possible dialogues and questions he was going to ask her, and even if he didn't want to admit it, Rolo was anxious on meeting this Kayla Zumberg.

* * *

 _I hate this._

That was the only thought that rang in the brunet's head as he slowly made his way back to his room with the help of a pair of crutches. Rolo hated everything about this situation: the rehabilitation, these damn crutches, the doctors, the tests, everything. He hated feeling weak, pitied. The boy wished he could get out of this place as soon as possible, but with his current condition it wasn't really an option. Even though Rolo tried not to think about it too much, he couldn't get various thoughts out of his mind. No one from his acquaintances still knew that the young assassin was at this hospital, and to be honest, the boy intended to keep it that way for awhile. Though his uniform could cause some trouble later on, he should get some new clothes if he doesn't want to be recognized. At least until he finds out what's happening in the world at the moment. And that girl Kayla could hold the answers.

Lunch was over and the impatient brunet sat on his bed, clenching his teal-colored phone with his right hand while tapping the surface of the nightstand with the other. Visiting hours had already began and the boy was growing anxious by the minute. Why was he so nervous, he couldn't tell. It was just a meeting with a simple girl, there's no need to be too wary or edgy. On second thought, Rolo knew nothing about her and her intentions. She could be a spy from the Black Knights for all he knew. There isn't a thing as being too cautious. With that thought his hand unconsciously traveled to the bump on his lower jacket, where his pocket knife resided soundly. If the worst came to the worst... It would be better if it didn't.

When that thought entered the brunet's mind, his ward's door opened and the doctor entered, followed by a young girl, who seemed extremely on edge. _That_ _must be Kayla._

''Hello Rolo, as you can see, your visitor has finally arrived.'' The man said gently with a spark in his eyes. Why, the young student didn't know. ''I'll leave you two alone then. Let me remind you that visiting hours end at six pm.''

Rolo only nodded at that and directed his gaze to the tensed-up girl. She didn't seem older than him, around the same age probably. Her style wasn't very to the liking of the young assassin, he never seemed to enjoy a somewhat punk-ish outfit. Red and black dominated in her attire, though it seemed she chose a bit more decent clothes for her visit, which Rolo appreciated. Kayla's chocolate-brown hair hung loose on her back, barely reaching her waistline. It seems she had some makeup on, but what really caught the brunet's attention wasn't any of these things. It was her eyes. They gleamed with crimson red, which was truly captivating.

''H-Hello there, my name's Kayla.'' The girl finally broke the rather uncomfortable silence and tried to smile. ''You must be Rolo, right? It's nice to see you're alright and it's a pleasure to meet you finally.''

''Likewise.'' The brunet answered monotonically and set his gaze onto the door. ''Could you please lock the door. I don't want anyone disturbing us.''

''Eh?..'' His visitor seemed a bit surprised at his request, which was evident by her widened eyes. ''S-Sure.''

The brown-haired moved closer to the door and twisted its lock, retreating immediately afterwards. _Why do hospital rooms even have locks?.._ It somewhat made her tense up even more. For some reason it seemed to her that the boy had a dark aura around him, which definitely didn't make her more comfortable with this situation.

Seeing the anxiety in his visitor's eyes, Rolo thought about changing his tactics a bit. Placing a small smile on his lips, he tried his best to look gently at her as he spoke again.

''Could you come closer, please? Sit down.'' The brunet patted the side of his bed next to him. ''No need to be so tense either.''

The girl bit her lip and seemed to hesitate for a few moments before slowly walking over to the boy. Rolo knew the reason for her uneasiness. If he wanted some true answers, he had to get rid of that feeling of hers. Rolo never really enjoyed acting or pretending to be someone he's not, but over these past months he learned it was sometimes necessary to achieve his goal. Especially know when his Geass is restrained.

''So, umm, how are you feeling these days?'' Kayla finally asked a bit sheepishly, though cautiousness was evident in her voice.

''Better, thank you, though my memory still hasn't fully returned.'' Rolo answered and frowned a bit, taking his plan into action. If he played oblivious, the girl should take down her guard even just a bit.

''Oh, well that's not good to hear.'' The girl pretended to be saddened, though Rolo could feel some relief. ''If you don't mind me asking, what part you can't remember?''

''Actually, everything leading up to me being placed here.'' The boy sighed. ''The doctor said that you found me unconscious in the woods and immediately brought me here, right?''

''Y-Yeah, I definitely didn't expect to find an almost-lifeless boy on my little stroll, a squirrel maybe, but not a human. Fun, huh?'' Kayla chuckled a bit nervously, although it was clear she was relaxing for now.

''Say, how did you find me anyway? From what I understood, I lost consciousness while being quite deep in the forest.''

''I already told you, I was taking a stroll.''

''But doesn't it seem to convenient?'' Rolo frowned and looked up at the girl with confused eyes. ''You don't have to hide anything from me. If it's a secret, I promise I won't tell anyone, you did save my life.''

''I guess so, but... Umm...'' It seemed like she was trying to think up some sort of excuse. ''It was pure coincidence. I went out for a walk and lost track of time. Sure, I usually don't go that far, but that day I just sorta did.'' The girl answered sheepishly.

''I see.'' The boy muttered. He observed his visitor for a moment, thinking of possible plans of action. The brunette didn't seem too athletic, just a regular highschool girl. If Rolo was in his full health, he would be able to take her down easily. Unfortunately, that was not the case this time. However, Rolo still held an advantage over her.

''I'm sorry, but could you tell me exactly how you found me and what state was I in, without leaving anything out?'' He finally asked carefully.

Kayla bit her lip and pondered for a moment. She visibly tensed again before answering. ''I get the feeling I'm not the one hiding something here.''

Rolo's eyes narrowed and his expression hardened. It seems she finally saw through him. Even so...

''You are mistaken.'' The boy said bluntly, loosing his softness. ''I am not hiding anything, I am merely seeking for answers which you seem to hold.''

''Ohh, what's with that formal tone all of a sudden?'' Kayla giggled and jumped to her feet. She somehow suddenly gained a lot of confidence. ''Yes, it's true that I have a lot of answers, seeing as how I am a year older than you. Like stuff concerning math or physics.'' The girl chuckled amusingly as she swayed back and forth. This sudden change of character startled Rolo as he stared dumbfound at her. Suddenly his gaze caught something on her that wasn't there before: originally both of the girl's eyes were red, but now the left one shone with the color of gold.

 **A/N: And that's the second chapter! I am very very sorry that this took so long, my computer broke and I couldn't write as much, plus school stuff... Sowwy T-T Anyway, I thought I'd give you a longer chapter, since I made y'all wait so long xD I usually try to keep them around 2000 words, but not this time ;) Hope you liked it!**

 **Sorry if I messed up the medical stuff, I tried okay, I even did research, so please bear with me here xD**

 **Thank you all who review, followed and favorited, it means the world to me, it really does :33**

 **Pleaseee, don't be shy and tell me what you think, I'll appreciate it and I'll give you a lot of hugs :33 Maybe, just maybe, if I get enough love from you, I'll do a special A/N with a guest, hmm? ;) Maybe a guest who I referenced here?.. ;) Anyway, see ya!**


End file.
